Talk:Bingo Adventure Leagues/@comment-26989070-20180317205315/@comment-27957947-20180317220703
Refresh the tasks you don't like. It's free, and you get a new task 3 hours later. And, if the new task sucks, too (like Plant/Harvest Scalypears. Ugh), just refresh the square again. I usually end up refreshing 3/4 or more of every card and do very well in Bingo. I'm a crazy refresher and I don't ever use gold. I only do the easy tasks and try for double and triple Bingos whenever possible. Double Bingos can add a lot of points and they are pretty easy to set up with a little planning (and lots of refreshing��). The "visit 15 community members" gets refreshed. Too much effort for too little reward. I like the "play with X dragons" tasks because it can be completed with just a couple visits to neighbors. "Evolve a Champ to 12 or 15" gets refreshed. Use baby Fire Dragons on all the feeding and evo tasks for easy, cheap points. I keep a habitat full of baby Fires just for this, and have several more scattered around in other red habitats. I keep a couple level 9's for the "evolve a dragon to epic" task, and a level 6 on hand for the "Raise a Fire to level 7" task. Otherwise, I only evo the babies up to level 6 and then replace them. I love the "evo 5 dragons" task for 100 points! Eliteleeks? Refresh.�� I only want Impruberries, Buffbeets, Upgrapes, and Rushrooms ... and get them by refreshing. I sometimes do the 100+ point Diamond Date tasks with the help of a farm boost. I Refresh the breeding tasks until one I like or need comes up. NO "breed blue and green," or any of the other combos that have common outcomes with looong breed times. Not going to risk tying up the den with Islands and Virtues. I do a lot of the the 40 point "breed with a Peacock" tasks. I always do the 150 point breeding task if I have the necessary dragon. I rarely ever complete the "breed a so-and-so dragon" tasks. Sometimes it happens by happy accident/lucky timing, but not often. If I suspect there is a Fruitful brewing on the den, I'll refresh all the breeding tasks in hopes that a "breed a Fruitful" task will pop up. Usually it doesn't but, every once in a while, that method works out. For the battle tasks, I usually only do the ones with a single battle. The multi-battle ones just don't pay out enough. And, if a single battle task requires weak colors, (like white or fairytale) it gets tossed. I want those battle tasks to be one-and-done. Quick. I will do the 2 battle tasks when the 'free gift' ads are working and I can speed the arena cool down time. Or if that particular square is necessary to complete a double or triple Bingo. Sometimes it will take me all day to complete one card- but that's fine because that card will have a couple 100 point tasks completed and a double (or triple) Bingo score. Then my ranking jumps from 13th place to 3rd. Other times, you can knock a card out in just a couple minutes (do a line of buy deco, mine, feed, start a quest, for example). Refresh, refresh, refresh! And go for double Bingos. :)